Harmony with Sorrow
by Marchenhaft
Summary: Last Chap: Aku, ingin bersamanya. Senyumannya adalah yang paling berarti. Aku akan melindunginya, dan berjanji akan membuatnya tetap bahagia. Karena, aku, tentang Hinata...
1. Chapter 1

Fic pertama saya. Wajar aja kalo jelek, tapi saya butuh review kaliaaan…

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Harmony with Sorrow © Tsukioka Nagisa

Read, Enjoy and Review!

**Harmony with Sorrow**

_Bahkan, hujan dapat membawa kebahagiaan…_

-

-

_**Chapter 1: Kota, waktu yang bergulir, orang-orang**_

Aku muak dengan dunia ini.

Dunia yang memihak, dunia yang tidak adil. Aku benci. Kenapa segala kesialan mengarah padaku?

Apakah karena aku selalu megutuk dunia ini?

Apakah karena aku yatim-piatu?

Apakah karena aku selalu sendiri?

Sudahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau tahu. Lebih baik aku lenyap saja dari dunia ini. Ya, lebih baik aku lenyap—

Tidak peduli dengan hujan yang mengguyurku, tidak peduli dengan keributan orang yang meributkan hujan mendadak ini. Aku terus berjalan, tidak tentu arah. Aku sudah tidak peduli.

"Kamu…basah" sahut suara lembut dari belakangku.

Aku segera menengok kearah suara itu. Seorang gadis—gadis berambut biru tua bermata lavender membawa payung berwarna ungu terang dengan hiasan polkadot putih.

"Kenapa kamu membiarkan dirimu basah seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli akan semuanya. Biarkan saja aku basah…" jawabku penuh kepasrahan.

Gadis itu bukannya pergi, justru dia memayungkan diriku, membiarkan rambut panjangnya basah.

"O—oi," sahutku.

"Bawa saja payung ini. Aku bisa berlari" sahutnya dan berlari meninggalkanku.

"Oi! Tunggu!" sahutku setengah teriak.

"Nah, sampai ketemu lagi!" sahutnya dari jarak yang sedikit jauh dariku, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sosok gadis itu hilang di tengah hujan dan keramaian orang-orang. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, dengan menggenggam payung gadis itu.

"Gadis aneh," gumamku.

Aku melihat plat nama dalam payung itu: _Hyuuga Hinata. _Nama yang asing dalam kupingku. Sepertinya dia bukan dari sekolahku. Namun...kenapa dia berkata "sampai bertemu lagi"?. Apakah dia sudah tahu kalau kita akan bertemu ditengah kota besar ini?

_**--Kota, waktu yang bergulir, orang-orang--**_

_**End of chapter**_

Ahaha…jelek bgt yah? Jangan lupa review yah!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 updateee!! Haha, cepet banget ya, di update-nya? Nafsu banget!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Harmony with Sorrow © Tsukioka Nagisa

Read, Enjoy and Review!

**Harmony with Sorrow**

_Bukankah kita hidup untuk mencari kebahagiaan?_

-

-

**Chapter 2: Seperti angin yang berhembus…**

Musim semi.

Dimana bunga bersemi dimana-mana.

Benci.

Aku benci musim yang merenggut nyawa keluargaku—ayah dan ibu. Aku tidak peduli akan bunga. Aku tidak peduli akan piknik. Aku hanya ingin kebahagiaanku kembali. Hanya itu.

"Naruto, pagi!" sahut gadis berambut pink pendek menyapaku.

"Hm," jawabku ketus.

"Tuh kan! Naruto marah!" sahut Sakura, itu nama gadis itu.

"Daripada menyapaku, lebih baik kamu berjalan sama pacarmu itu" sahutku cuek. Aku tidak peduli.

"Y—Ya sudah…" sahut Sakura lalu pergi ke pacarnya—Uchiha Sasuke.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku _pernah _menyukai Sakura. Dia temanku yang pertama. Tapi, hari itu—dia jadian dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja, Sasuke yang menembak. Aku, sejak saat itu, menutup hatiku untuk dunia.

Selamanya, kalau perlu.

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

Hyuuga Hinata.

Nama 'Hinata' memang tidak kukenal, tapi sepertinya nama 'Hyuuga' terasa familiar. Payung yang diberinya secara sepihak itupun masih ada dikamarku selama seminggu ini.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan penuh bunga sakura—yang justru membuatku muak. Hanya jalan ini yang kuingat saat aku bersama orang tuaku. Di jalan ini aku, ayah, ibu berjalan, saling bergandengan tangan, dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah kita. Tapi—itu saat aku masih berumut 6 tahun. Dan, 2 tahun kemudian—tidak. Aku lebih baik tidak mengingatnya.

"Loh? Yang kemarin…" sahut suara yang kucari.

Aku berbalik kearah suara itu. Ya, Hyuuga Hinata. Tunggu—dia memakai seragam sekolah elit Hyuuga? Sekolah yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak-anak jenius itu?

Tunggu…Hyuuga?

"Anu…Jangan-jangan kamu…putri dari keluarga Hyuuga?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Um? Iya, itu benar. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Kamu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"U—Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun ya?" sahutnya memanggilku dengan bahasa formal.

"Naruto saja enggak apa-apa…" sahutku.

Dia tersenyum, lalu berkata, "nah, Naruto-kun, aku punya pertanyaan yang harus kamu jawab."

"Hah? Pertanyaan?" tanyaku. Bicara apa gadis ini? Baru kenal juga—

"Untuk apa kamu hidup?" tanyanya.

"H—hah?"

"Untuk apa kamu hidup? Untuk apa kamu disini?" tanyanya, dan memasang wajah serius.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi—" selanya tiba-tiba. "besok, di tempat ini juga. Di waktu yang sama. Naruto-kun, kamu harus punya jawaban yang tepat."

"Hi—Hinata?" sahutku kaget. Apa maksud dia? Apa dia peramal? Kenapa dia tahu kalau kita _pasti _akan bertemu lagi?

"_Mata ashita, _Naruto-kun" sahut Hinata tersenyum lalu pergi. Tiba-tiba saja, angin berhembus kencang. Kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan dan membuatku harus menutup mataku.

Hinata sudah tidak ada.

Seperti yang kuduga, dia itu memang gadis aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menghampiriku seperti dia mengenalku?

Aneh.

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

Hari Minggu.

Ya, hari ini hari Minggu. Dimana Hinata berkata bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi. Kalau ini hari sekolah, kemungkinan kita akan bertemu, kerana jalan Sakura itu adalah jalan utama ke 2 sekolah, yaitu SMA Swasta Hyuuga yang elit dan SMA Negeri Konoha yang bobrok.

Aku terbangun dan langsung mandi. Memakai kaos putih dan _parka _oranye. Tidak lupa celana _jeans _kesayanganku—atau lebih pantas disebut celana _jeans _ku satu-satunya. Tak lupa, payung itupun harus kubawa.

"Oi, Naruto" panggil seseorang saat aku keluar dari kamar _flat _bobrokku.

"Oh, Shika. Kenapa?" tanyaku saat mengetahui Nara Shikamaru, yang tinggal di kamar sebelah kamarku, memanggilku. Shikamaru seumur denganku, tapi ini putus sekolah, bukan karena tidak ada biaya, tapi dia _terlalu _pintar.

"Kalau kamu mau keluar, tolong belikan aku kopi instant 2 kotak ya. Pakai duitmu dulu, nanti kuganti" suruhnya.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri aja?" sahutku berusaha menolak.

"Malas," sahutnya. Cepat, padat, dan sangat kumengerti.

"Uukh—terserah kamu deh" sahutku kalah.

"Lagipula, kamu kerja _part-time _di supermarket kan? Sekalian aja kesana" tambah Shika.

"Iya, iya…"

Benar, demi kelangsungan hidupku, aku berkerja _part-time _di sebuah supermarket 24 jam. Waktu kerjaku dari jam 5 sampai jam 10.

Aku mulai berjalan menuruni tangga peyot dan bertemu pemilik _flat, _Kakashi-san.

"Naruto, kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya, padahal pandangannya sedang membaca buku-entah-apa-judulnya.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar," jawabku dan memasukan tanganku ke kantung celana _jeans _ku.

"Titip koran hari ini ya, kalau kamu bersedia membelikannya, aku tidak keberatan tagihan _flat _diundur beberapa minggu" sahut Kakashi-san.

"Baiklah…" sahutku pasrah. Itu adalah titik kelemahanku: tagihan _flat._

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

Aku melirik jam. Jam 3.

Sudah saatnya aku ke jalan sakura itu. Tidak mungkin kan, Hinata ada disana? Lagipula, pertanyaanya itu…

Aku mulai memasuki jalan sakura itu. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku, mencari gadis itu. Dan—aku terkejut.

"Kamu datang, Naruto-kun" sahutnya—Hinata—menungguku, dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon sakura tak jauh dari aku.

"Ka—kamu…?" sahutku terkejut. Kenapa…kenapa dia tahu kalau aku…

"Jawabannya sudah ketemu?" tanyanya dan beranjak dari posisinya. Dia membersihkan _cardigan _lavender setengah lengannya, lalu menghampiriku.

"Kenapa—kenapa kamu tahu kalau aku akan kesini?" tanyaku, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaannya.

"Karena aku percaya kalau kamu akan datang," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-kun? Jawabanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku—aku hidup untuk…" sahutku "—untuk…tidak tahu…"

"Eh?"

"Aku…tidak tahu aku hidup untuk apa. Hidupku tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Kesialan selalu menghampiriku" sahutku dan mengadah kepalaku.

Hinata tampak diam. Lalu, dia berkata, "kamu tahu, Naruto-kun, kalau aku…adalah anak yang tidak diharapkan oleh keluargaku?"

Aku terkejut. Seorang tuan putri keluarga Hyuuga yang tidak diharapkan oleh keluarganya?

"Badanku dari kecil selalu lemah. Dan aku sering jatuh sakit. Karena itu, keluargaku lebih mengharapkan adikku, Hanabi, untuk mewarisi semua yang dimiliki keluarga Hyuuga. Dan, itu…" jelas Hinata sedih "sangat menyakitkan"

Angin mulai berhembus kencang lagi. Rambut panjang Hinatapun berkibar dengan indahnya.

"Tapi, aku masih ingin hidup. Untuk…mencari kebahagiaanku" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum padaku. "hari itu, aku melihatmu. Matamu penuh kesedihan, dan seperti ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini"

Itu…benar. Kenapa…kenapa orang yang sama sekali tidak kenal padaku bisa tahu kalau aku ingin—

"karena itu, aku ingin memberitahumu apa artinya hidup. Nah, apakah Naruto-kun sudah tahu jawabannya?" tanyanya.

"Ya—" jawabku. "sama sepertimu, mencari kebahagiaan"

Hinata tersenyum. Dia tampak puas dengan jawabanku. "kalau boleh, kita berteman ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm," jawabku singkat. "Oh ya, ini payungmu. Tenang saja, payungmu tidak aku apa-apakan kok."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil payungnya dari tanganku.

Hari itu, hari dimana aku perlahan-lahan membuka hatiku pada dunia, seperti angin yang berhembus…

_**--- Seperti angin yang berhembus---**_

_**End of chapter**_

Uaaah, makasih banget yah, yang udah nge-review fanfic ini! Gak disangka, baru sehari aku tinggal nih fanfic merantau, udah ada 6 review! Makasiiiih!

Hehe, tenang aja. Payungnya Hinata enggak diapa-apain kok sama Naruto. Bahkan gak dia sentuh tuh payung. Kenapa? Pas aku tanya ke Naruto, dia jawab: "itu kan payung cewek! Gengsi!". Gituuu

Fanfic ini multi chapter kok. Sekarang aku lagi dalam proses pembuatannya. Kalau akhirnya Naruto sama Hinata jadian atau enggak…rahasia perusahaan! Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is hereee!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Harmony with Sorrow © Tsukioka Nagisa

Read, Enjoy and Review!

**Harmony with Sorrow**

_Kesepian yang sebenarnya adalah kamu tidak menyadari keinginan hatimu yang sebenarnya._

-

-

**Chapter 3: Sesuatu telah berubah…**

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun!" sapa Hinata.

"Hm, selamat pagi" jawabku.

"Hmm" gumam Hinata saat melihat wajahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku sudah seminggu mengenalmu, tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum…" sahut Hinata sambil menaruh jarinya di dagu mungilnya.

"Haah, daripada itu, lebih baik kamu masuk sekolah sana, nanti telat." Sahutku menyuruh Hinata.

"Baiklah. Naruto-kun, seperti biasa, aku akan menunggumu pulang!" sahut Hinata tersenyum. "_Mata ne!"_

"Hm," jawabku singkat, dan melambaikan tanganku sedikit.

Berbeda dengan sekolahku, sekolah Hinata, SMA Swasta Hyuuga, memakai seragamnya dengan rapih. _Blazer _merah dengan lambang SMA Swasta Hyuuga, pita berwarna hitam—dasi hitam untuk cowok dan kemeja putih. Tidak lupa rok kotak-kotak merah, sedangkan cowoknya celana panjang kotak-kotak merah. Kaos kaki hitam sebetis pun ada lambangnya.

Sedangkan SMA Negeri Konoha, hanya memakai seragam negeri pada umumnya. Cowok memakai seragam hitam-hitam biasa, sedangkan murid ceweknya memakai seragam _sailor. _Tidak ada lambang, tidak mengharuskan kerapihan. Berbeda sekali.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kamu jadian sama anak SMA Swasta Hyuuga?" sahut seseorang dari belakangku.

"U—Uaa! Kiba! Sejak kapan kamu disitu?" tanyaku kaget. Ini adalah Inuzuka Kiba, temanku, mungkin sesama tukang bolos.

"Itu Hyuuga Hinata kan?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Kok kamu tahu?" tanyaku

"Hah? Kamu—jangan-jangan kamu enggak tahu siapa _sebenarnya _Hyuuga Hinata? Ya ampun, parah banget!" sahut Kiba setengah mengejekku, yang membuatku sedikit jengkel.

"Dia itu pernah menang perlombaan menyanyi se-Jepang tahu! Lalu, dia menjadi _runner-up _perlombaan menyanyi di Eropa tahun lalu! Kamu enggak tahu itu?" jelas Kiba.

"Menyanyi?"

"Tapi—kau tahu, Hyuuga Hinata, gosipnya dia tidak dihargai oleh keluarganya. Meski dia berusaha memenangkan lomba ini-itu, mendapatkan ranking terbaik di sekolahnya, dia tidak dilirik sedikitpun oleh keluarganya, terutama ayahnya" jelas Kiba.

"Kok kamu tahu semua itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dulu, kakakku pernah bekerja di kediaman Hyuuga sebagai pelayan, lalu dia mendengar gosip itu. Yah, percaya atau enggak sih" sahut Kiba lalu beranjak pergi.

Apakah itu benar, Hinata?

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

"Hm, benar" jawab Hinata begitu aku menanyakan hal itu padanya saat kita berjalan di jalan sakura ini.

"Jadi, kamu…" sahutku prihatin.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun! Aku baik-baik saja!" sahut Hinata mencoba membuatku sedikit lega.

"Dan…katanya kamu pintar menyanyi ya?" tanyaku.

"Hm, itu benar juga. Tapi, sebanyak apapun aku menyanyi, keluargaku tidak akan…" sahut Hinata dengan suara agak parau.

"Hinata—" sahutku ikut tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

"Hinata-sama, ternyata anda disini" sahut sesosok pria—tidak, dia terlihat seumur, atau setahun lebih tua dariku. Dia memakai _tuxedo _lengkap, rambut panjangnya diikat, dan mempunyai mata yang sama dengan Hinata, lavender.

"Ne—Neji-nii san…" sahut Hinata mundur selangkah.

"Nii…Nii-san? Kakakmu?" tanyaku.

"Dia…dia kakak sepupuku—" jawab Hinata dan bersembunyi di balik tubuhku. Dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Hinata-sama, anda harus pulang. Hiashi-sama sudah menunggu—"

"Tidak! Otou-sama tidak mungkin memintaku pulang! Dia takkan mengkhawatirkan segala sesuatu tentangku! Tak akan!" sela Hinata dengan suara keras, dan hampir menangis.

"Tapi, Hinata-sama, anda salah sangka" bantah kakak sepupu Hinata, Neji, mencoba membujuk Hinata.

"Bohong! Bohong!" teriak Hinata, kali ini air matanya benar-benar keluar. Tangannya yang menggenggam lengan kananku bergetar ketakutan.

"Hinata, lari!" sahutku tanpa pikir panjang, menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, dan mulai berlari.

"Hinata-sama!" panggil Neji _'kurang ajar' _itu.

Aku tidak peduli akan Neji, atau apapun namanya, memanggil nama Hinata berkali-kali. Aku hanya berlari, dengan tangan Hinata dalam genggamanku.

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

"Hah, hah…"

"Disini, mungkin kita takkan terkejar" sahutku. Ini adalah sebuah bukit kecil di pinggir kota, yang sangat indah.

Hinata langsung duduk kelelahan di rumput, sedangkan aku merebahkan tubuhku.

"Sudah lama…aku tidak berlari seperti ini" sahut Hinata. Setengah ngos-ngosan.

"Aku juga," sahutku, dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis.

"Aah! Naruto-kun tersenyum!" sahut Hinata bahagia.

Aku langsung kaget dan segera memalingkan mukaku ke arah yang berbeda dengan arah wajah Hinata. Aku merasakan mukaku menjadi panas…

"Sepertinya, kamu senang sekali ya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dan mengguncangkan tubuhku lembut. "Naruto-kun! Hadap sini! Jangan marah dong!"

"Cerewet banget sih!" sahutku dan akhirnya membalikan badanku. Ya ampun, kukira dia itu gadis pendiam, tapi ternyata tukang maksa juga.

"Nih, tiket," sahut Hinata begitu aku membalikkan badanku.

"Tiket apaan?" tanyaku dan bangkit dari posisi tidurku.

"Lomba menyanyi di kota ini. Acaranya besok" sahut Hinata. "aku akan bernyanyi disana, loh"

"Oh ya? Baiklah, kalau bisa aku akan datang" sahutku dan menerima tiket iu dari tangan Hinata.

"Itu tiket untuk 3 orang. Ajak teman-temanmu ya, Naruto-kun!" sahut Hinata.

"Hm," sahutku, kembali mengembangkan senyumku yang sudah lama tak kuperlihatkan. "aku janji"

Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Sesuatu telah berubah. Cara hidupku, semuanya, diubah dengan hanya bersama Hinata. Rasanya, kebahagiaan sudah memenuhi diriku lagi. Aku berharap, semua ini akan terus berlanjut…

_**--- Sesuatu telah berubah…---**_

_**End of Chapter**_

Maaf ya, update nya lama. Minggu ini banyak banget PR sama ulangan di sekolah. Makasih banget yang udah nge-review! Tolong jangan bosan baca Harmony with Sorrow, ya! Makasiiih!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Harmony with Sorrow © Tsukioka Nagisa

Read, Enjoy and Review!

**Harmony with Sorrow**

_Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hatiku melalui lagu ini…_

-

-

**Chapter 4: Ke Ketinggian Yang Sama**

Kenapa…

Kenapa aku harus berakhir mengajak _mereka _berdua?

"Ooh, jadi ini gedung terbesar di kota ini?" sahut Kakashi-san kagum, namun justru seperti orang bodoh.

"Aduh, aku malas sekali…." sahut Shika dengan nada malas.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, cuma mereka aja yang kukenal punya waktu luang di hari Minggu begini. Ya ampun. Ngajak mereka sama aja mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Baiklah, mari kita cari tempat duduk—ah, disana!" sahut Kakashi-san dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di barisan ke-tiga agak ke tengah. Tempat yang bagus!

Nggak lama, acarapun dimulai. Satu, dua, tiga peserta sudah menampilkan penampilannya. Suara mereka bagus—tapi, bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Setengah jam aku menunggu penampilan Hinata. Shika saja sudah tidur lelap tanpa suara sedikitpun, Kakashi-san sudah mulai membalikan lembaran koran. Bosan, itu yang mereka rasakan—seperti aku.

"…menyedihkan," sahut Kakashi-san tiba-tiba, dengan mata yang serius dan tajam.

"Hah? Apa maksud—"

"Nyanyian mereka bukan dari hati. Tapi, hanya dari mulut saja. Menyedihkan." sahut Kakashi-san.

"Kenapa…Kakashi-san bisa tahu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Shikamaru tidak terbangun," jawab Kakashi-san singkat.

"Jangan bercanda, Kakashi-san!!" sahutku setengah teriak.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Shikamaru, meski dia begitu, dia sangat mengerti musik. Setiap dia mendengar musik yang murni, pasti dia akan terbangun," sahut Kakashi-san. "Tapi…sejak saat itu"

"Sejak saat itu?" tanyaku.

"Ah, benar juga. Kamu belum datang ke _flat-_ku pada 'saat itu', yah" sahut Kakashi-san. "Jadi, waktu itu, Shikamaru mempunyai—"

"—baiklah, peserta nomor 25, Hyuuga Hinata-san!" sahut pembawa acaranya.

"Ah, sudah saatnya Hinata tampil" sahutku dan berbalik arah ke panggung.

Hinata maju ke panggung. Dia tampak berbeda dengan balutan gaun berwarna ungu cerah dan rambutnya dihias dengan hiasan yang indah.

Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya, dan dia pun bernyanyi.

_Disaat aku mulai terdiam dalam kesedihan,_

_Disaat aku membiarkan diriku dibasahi oleh hujan,_

_Aku tersadar bahwa aku yang sekarang hidup di dunia,_

_Di dunia tanpa suara yang menyedihkan_

_Aku mengangkat wajahku,_

_Aku mulai mengejar bayanganmu_

_Aku ingin bersamamu…_

_Ke ketinggian yang sama denganmu,_

_Ke tempat yang sama denganmu,_

_Mengarungi laut terganas pun tak apa_

_Asalkan itu untuk melihat matamu lagi_

_Aku akan melakukan apa saja, demi senyummu_

_Aku akan melawan apa saja, demi kebahagiaanmu_

_Ke ketinggian yang sama denganmu…_

_Entah mengapa, ketika kamu hadir dalam hariku,_

_Aku mulai merasakan warna-warna hidup_

_Hujan deras yang mengguyurku itu,_

_Sekarang sudah bukan masalah lagi_

_Ke ketinggian yang sama denganmu,_

_Ke dunia yang sama denganmu,_

_Meski aku akan terluka parah, tak apa_

_Asalkan itu untuk melihat senyummu lagi_

_Hanya ke ketinggian yang sama denganmu,_

_Hanya ke tempat yang sama denganmu,_

_Hanya itu, hanya itu,_

_Akhirnya aku menemukan mimpiku…_

Hinata selesai bernyanyi. Aku hanya terdiam. Perasaan kagum dan terkejut tercampur menjadi satu.

"…hmp, tidak buruk" sahut Shikamaru dengan mata setengah tertutup, tapi dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik. Hingga aku hampir tidak mendengarnya.

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

"Sayang sekali kamu tidak menang yah" sahutku.

"Hm, tapi, aku senang dapat menyanyi lagi" sahut Hinata tersenyum. Hinata hanya menduduki juara ke-dua. Dia sudah mengganti gaun indahnya itu dengan baju sehari-hari.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Lalu, aku menepuk kepala Hinata, "berjuang terus, ya!"

"Iya!" sahut Hinata tersenyum, "oh ya, Naruto-kun…"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dan mengangkat tanganku dari kepala Hinata.

"Tadi, yang duduk di sebelahmu itu…Nara Shikamaru-san, kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Kok kamu tahu cowok pemalas kayak dia?" tanyaku.

"Eeh—Naruto-ku tidak tahu yah? Kalau Nara Shikamaru-san itu…penulis lirik lagu terkenal?" sahut Hinata.

Aku terdiam. Shikamaru? Penulis lagu?

"Gak mungkin" sahutku singkat.

"Ta—tapi ini benar! Salah satu lagunya yang kusukai itu 'Seribu Kenangan' yang ternyata itu adalah lagu untuk kekasihnya—"

"Hah? Kekasih?!!" sahutku kaget, tidak percaya.

"Naruto-kun, kok kamu benar-benar tidak tahu tentang orang-orang terkenal di sekitar sini yah?" tanya Hinata takjub.

"Jadi—si Shika itu punya ke-ka-sih?!" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Iya, kalau tidak salah namanya Temari-san. Dia juga penyanyi. Dia menyanyikan lagu karangan Shikamaru-san…" sahut Hinata.

"Hah? Yang benar?" tanyaku lagi, untuk memastikan.

"Iya. Tapi, dia berhenti menulis lagu sejak 4 tahun yang lalu…" sahut Hinata dengan suara sedikit sedih.

"Tunggu! Dia masih SMP dong?!" sahutku kaget.

"Iya. Temari-san saat itu juga masih SMP," jawab Hinata.

"Hinata! Ikut aku!" sahutku dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"E—Ehh?"

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

"Ki—kita mau kemana, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata di sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ke _flat _ku! Sialan Shika! Dia malah pulang duluan!" teriakku.

"Buat apa?!" tanya Hinata

"Memastikan hal itu!!"

Aku pun sampai di _flat _bobrok itu. Aku segera menarik tangan Hinata, naik ke lantai atas, dan membuka dengan kasar pintu kamar Shika.

Saat aku membuka pintunya, terdengan sebuah alunan lagu. Shika menyanyi. Ya, dengan alunan gitar tuanya.

_Seribu kenangan yang kita rajut bersama,_

_Sekarang sudah menjadi daun yang berguguran_

_Satu, dua, sekarang kenangan itu hilang_

_Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu?_

_Hanya kamu yang kucintai,_

_Aku tak bisa—_

"Hah, jadi ini kerjaan penulis lirik lagu?" selaku. Shika kaget dan langsung menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"N—Naruto! Bagaimana kamu bisa—" sahut Shika dan berbalik arah ke arahku. "—ah, pasti dari kamu, Hinata?"

"I—iya, maaf, Shikamaru-san" sahut Hinata

"Jadi, mana kekasihmu itu?" tanyaku usil.

"Ukh," sahut Shika dengan suara jengkel. "kamu itu! Temari…Temari—"

Aku melihat air mata Shika jatuh perlahan di pipinya. Aku tersentak kaget. Apa maksud semua ini?

"—Temari, dia…sudah meninggal," isak Shika ditengah tangisnya.

"Eh? Meningg…al?"

"Sepertinya, aku harus menceritakannya padamu. Semuanya" sahut Shika. Meski suaranya lebih tegar dari yang tadi, tapi, aku masih bisa melihat air mata.

"Oh, jadi Naruto sudah tahu?" sahut Kakashi-san tiba-tiba. Dia masih membaca koran, tapi sepertinya, dia sudah tahu semua ini.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Dengar. Ini kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya akan menceritakannya padamu sekali" sahut Shika dan mengambil sebuah figura foto.

"Ini?"

"Ini Temari," sahut Shika. Wajahnya nampak tersenyum, namun suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir secara aneh—kuncir empat—nampak bahagia di foto itu. Ada Shika di sebelahnya. Gadis itu memegang sebuah piagam dan ada air mata bahagia di mata hijaunya. Sedangkan Shika yang merangkulnya nampak bahagia.

"Waktu itu, musim dingin 4 tahun yang lalu—"

_**--- Ke Ketinggian yang Sama---**_

_**End of Chapter**_

Hiaa! Sekarang kita masuk ke permasalahan Shikamaru! Don't forget Revieeew!

Karatker Naruto disini mirip Sasuke yah? Maaf, aku buat karakter Naruto kayak gitu untuk mendukung jalan cerita. Aku pikir, kalo karakter Naruto kayak biasanya, ceria dan periang, jadinya kurang pas…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Harmony with Sorrow © Tsukioka Nagisa

Note: di chapter ini **bukan** Naruto's POV lagi, tapi Shikamaru's POV.

Read, Enjoy and Review!

**Harmony with Sorrow**

_Air mata terakhir itu masih menghantui diriku sampai sekarang…_

-

-

**Chapter 5: Seribu Kenangan**

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Lihat! Aku menang!" sahut seorang gadis berambut aneh, dikuncir empat, menghampiriku dengan setengah berlari.

"Ternyata, kamu bisa juga! Mendapatkan juaa pertama lomba menyanyi di kota ini!" sahutku ikut senang.

"Itu kan berkat lagumu, Gadis dalam Angin!" sahut gadis itu, Temari, tersenyum padaku.

"Jadi, ini berkatku kan? Hadiah uangnya untukku?" usilku.

"Hu-uh! Tidak boleh! Uang ini untuk tabunganku di masa depan!" tolak Temari kesal.

"Haha, bercanda. Gimana, mau rayain di _flat_-ku bersama Kakashi-san?" tanyaku mengajak gadis itu, yang sudah setahun lebih berpacaran denganku. Aku sangat mencintainya, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

"Iya!" sahutnya sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang paling kusukai.

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

Aku bertemu dengan Temari kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Temari sedang memungut kertas melodi yang terjatuh dari genggamannya. Setelah itu, aku mengetahui kita memiliki kesamaan: menyukai musik.

Berbulan-bulan kita menjalin hubungan sebagai _'teman', _lalu, akhirnya kita menyadari adanya 'cinta'. Dan, sejak itulah, kita pacaran.

"Shikamaru, lagu apa yang sedang kamu buat?" tanya Temari membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh…Belum ditentukan judulnya sih, tapi…" jawabku.

"Tapi?"

"Eeh—aku buat lagu ini untuk…kamu" sahutku setengah berbisik. Aku merasakan mukaku memerah.

"Terima kasih…" sahut Temari dengan wajah memerah.

Akupun memegang pipi lembut Temari, mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Dan—

"Shika! Temari-chan! Pizza pesanan kita sudah datang!" sela Kakashi-san.

Orang ini, kenapa dia menganggu pada saat yang sedang bagus-bagusnya sih? Oh ya, katanya kalau ada dua orang sedang berduaan, akan ada setannya kan? Berarti, _**dia **_setannya!

"A—ah, terima kasih, Kakashi-san" sahut Temari dengan wajah yang masih sedikit merah.

"Ah, ayo makan! Makaaan!" sahut Kakashi-san dengan semangat. Ini orang satu, enggak sadar ya, kalau tadi dia menganggu kita? Dasar.

Tapi, hari-hari bersama Temari serasa menyenangkan. Inilah, tujuan hidupku. Melihat Temari tersenyum.

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

Hari penuh salju mulai datang. Putihnya salju membuat kamar _flat _ku menjadi lebih dingin. Tapi, dengan Temari berada disisiku, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Shika" sahut Temari dan mengambil mantelnya.

"Aku antar ya?" tawarku dan menaruh gitar tuaku ke lantai.

"Tidak usah. Soalnya aku mau ke toko buku dulu sebentar" sahut Temari sambil mengancing mantel birunya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati" sahutku.

"Hm," sahut Temari

Akupun tersenyum dan kembali menulis lagu yang akan kubuat untuk Temari.

"Eng…Shika…" panggil Temari tiba-tiba. "Aku…aku akan selalu menyukaimu. Kalau kamu?"

"Eh—"

"Jawab saja"

"Tentu saja, bodoh" jawabku tulus. Meski aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia menanyakan ini padaku.

"Syukurlah," sahut Temari dan membuka pintu kamarku lalu keluar.

'Syukurlah'? apa maksud perkataan Temari itu? Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan lagu ini.

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

Sudah 30 menit sejak Temari keluar dari kamarku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa gelisah. Aku pun mengambil mantel bututku dan segera keluar dari _flat _ku.

Aku pun berlari ke _Shopping Street, _karena rumah Temari harus melewati kawasan paling ramai di kota ini. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat kerumunan orang. Aku pun menghampiri kerumunan itu karena penasaran.

"Maaf, ini ada apa ya?" tanyaku pada seorang ibu-ibu yang sepertinya sudah ada disitu dari tadi.

"Ah, itu..ada anak gadis yang tertabrak truk. Katanya sih, supir truknya ngantuk dan tidak melihat lampu merah. Gadis malang yang sedang menyebrang itupun tertabrak" jelas Ibu itu.

"Ga—gadis? Seperti apa dia?" tanyaku. Sungguh, aku memiliki firasat buruk.

"Gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat—"

Aku terpaku saat mendengar jawaban Ibu itu. Tidak mungkin…Temari? Tanpa banyak pikir, aku menerobos kerumunan orang. Dan, aku menemukan hal terburuk—Temari, dengan berselimutkan darah.

"TEMARI!" teriakku dan menghapirinya.

Aku berjongkok disebelah Temari dan mengangkat kepalanya. Darah. Warna merah yang menyakitkan itu membuat putihnya salju berubah warna. Begitu pula dengan warna hatiku.

"Temari, bangunlah!" sahutku. Tanpa sadar, air mataku keluar dan menetes di pipi Temari.

"…Shi…ka?" sahut Temari lemah. "Jadi…kamu…datang"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara! Aku akan menelpon ambulans—"

"Tidak usah," sela Temari tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, Temari! Kalau kamu tetap seperti ini…" sahutku berusaha membujuknya.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula, semua tujuan hidupku sudah kupenuhi. Memenangkan lomba menyanyi, menjalani hidup penuh cinta dan…" sahut Temari. "dan…menjadi orang yang bisa berada disisimu…"

Air mata Temari perlahan turun. Namun, meski begitu, senyumannya masih ada—meski hanya sekedar senyuman yang lemah.

"Aku…aku mecintaimu. Sangat, dan, selalu" sahut Temari. "Biarkan seribu kenangan kita gugur—"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Temari menutup matanya. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan nafasnya lagi. Senyuman lemah itu masih ada—diiringi jatuhnya air matanya yang terakhir ke tanganku.

Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Suara kerumunan orang yang makin membesar saat sirene ambulans mendekat. Aku hanya bisa melihat Temari diangkat, diperiksa, dan gelengan kepala sang dokter.

'Biarkan seribu kenangan kita gugur'

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan orang yang paling kucintai. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Bagiku, kehilangannya sama saja dengan kehilangan nyawa.

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

"Begitulah" sahutku setelah menceritakan masa laluku pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Aku melihat mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, dan Hinata yang mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan putihnya.

"—Naruto, lebih baik kamu mengantar pulang Hinata. Nanti dia dicari sama keluarganya" sahutku memecah kesunyian.

"Oh—Oh iya. Ayo, Hinata" sahut Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hm," sahut Hinata dan berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu"

Kakashi-san pun keluar dari kamarku. Sekarang, aku sendirian—bukan. Masih ada Temari, hidup dalam hatiku.

Aku pun mengambil gitar tuaku dan mulai menyanyikan lagu untuk Temari. Lagu yang hanya kubuat untuknya.

_Karena sebuah kejadian kecil kita bertemu,_

_Menatap mata hijaumu yang indah itu_

_Adalah hal terindah yang pernah ada_

_Aku ingin menjadi pelindungmu_

_Seperti bunga yang bermekaran,_

_Perasaanku padamu mulai bergejolak_

_Aku ingin memilikimu, ingin mendapatkanmu_

_Aku sangat menyukaimu_

_Seribu kenangan yang terukir_

_Selamanya berada di hatiku paling dalam_

_Biarkan waktu berhenti, biarkan dunia menangis_

_Yang kuinginkan hanya berada disismu_

_Namun, kita tidak bisa meraih 'keabadian'_

_Karena, kamu sudah jauh pergi_

_Air mata yang kau keluarkan untuk terakhir kalinya_

_Menghatuiku, meski aku sudah melupakanmu_

_Seribu kenangan yang kita rajut bersama,_

_Sekarang sudah menjadi daun yang berguguran_

_Satu, dua, sekarang kenangan itu hilang_

_Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu?_

_Hanya kamu yang kucintai,_

_Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu_

_AKu hanya menginginkanmu_

_Aku takkan meminta yang lain—_

Aku berhenti. Air mataku mulai mengalir.

Di depan mataku, aku melihat halusinasi. Temari—Temari yang tersenyum.

"_Sekarang, jangan terus bersedih, Shika. Kamu memiliki temanmu, kan? Kakashi-san, lalu, anak itu, Naruto." _ sahut halusinasi Temari.

"Te—mari?"

"_Aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Selalu dan selamanya."_

_**---Seribu Kenangan---**_

_**End of Chapter**_

Nah, sekarang udah jelas kan kenapa Temari meninggal?

Gimana? Gimana?

Hehe, review yaaaah

Oh ya, aku juga gak bisa percaya kalau Shikamaru bisa ngarang lagu. Mungkin, baru nulis satu bait udah tidur lagi. Hehe. (langsung digebukin sama Shikamaru)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP 6 IS HERE!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Harmony with Sorrow © Tsukioka Nagisa

Yoo~ back to Naruto's POV!

Read, Enjoy and Review!

**Harmony with Sorrow**

_Dalam mimpi maupun kenyataan, aku selalu kesepian._

-

_-_

_**Chapter 6: Fantasi sang Gadis**_

Sudah seminggu sejak perlombaan menyanyi Hinata. Setiap hari, aku menunggu Hinata di jalan Sakura ini. Namun, entah mengapa, sejak 3 hari ini dia tidak datang.

Telat. Itu yang kupikirkan. Namun, Hinata bukanlah tipe anak yang sering telat. Mungkin dia punya urusan keluarga atau sakit? Tidak mungkin kan, kalau aku harus menyanyakan pada si…si Neji itu?

"Naruto-san," panggil seseorang dari belakangku. Akupun menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilku.

Sial. Ini orang panjang umur. Baru aja diomongin. Tiba-tiba saja, si Neji itu sudah ada di belakangku. Dengan gayanya yang khas—memakai tuxedo rapih.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Hiashi-sama ingin bicara denganmu," jawab Neji dengan nada sopan namun sedikit menghina.

"Hiashi-sama? Siapa itu?" tanyaku tak peduli.

"Ayahnya Hinata-sama" jawab Neji, masih dengan nada sopan namun menghina itu.

"Ooh, si ayah yang tidak peduli dengan anaknya itu yah? Apa hubungannya denganku? Merepotkan saja" jawabku dan beranjak pergi.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya denganmu," sahut Neji "Hinata-sama masuk rumah sakit!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Hinata?

"Ke—kenapa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Penyakitnya mulai kambuh. Tapi, kami takut, kalau kejadian itu terulang lagi," jelas Neji sambil menaruh jemarinya di dagunya.

"Kejadian itu…?" tanyaku.

"Hinata-sama tidak memberitahukanmu yah? Jadi.." sahut Neji. "Hinata-sama…pernah sekali hampir meninggal dunia,"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Neji itu. Hinata? Hampir meninggal? Yang benar saja.

"—Tapi, kami tidak pernah memberi tahu Hinata-sama kalau dia pernah hampir meninggal. Sebenarnya, jika kami membertahunya, semuanya akan lebih mudah…" lanjut Neji.

"Tapi, apa urusannya ayah Hinata denganku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ikutlah dan kau akan mengerti," sahut Neji. Diapun menepuk tangannya dan dengan cepat, dua orang berbadan besar memegang kedua lenganku dan melemparku ke dalam limusin hitam yang mewah.

"O—Oi! Aku mau dibawa kemana?!" teriakku panik.

"Diam saja. Kita akan ke kediaman utama Hyuuga," jawab Neji yang ada di kursi depan.

"Ini sih namanya penculikaaan!!!" teriakku dalam mobil. Pasrah.

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

Dalam waktu kira-kira 10 menit, aku sampai di kediaman Hyuuga—ah tidak. Koreksi kata-kata 'kediaman'. Maksudku _'istana_' Hyuuga. Ini adalah rumah terbesar yang pernah kulihat. Pantas saja rumah ini jarang kulihat, ternyata ada rumah sebesar ini di pinggiran kota.

"Masuklah, Naruto-san" perintah Neji dan membuka pintu sorong termewah yang pernah kulihat. Hebat.

Aku menelusuri lorong panjang yang terbuat dari kayu mewah, mengikuti jalannya Neji. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sesosok gadis kecil—Hinata?

"Hanabi-sama, seharusnya anda sedang latihan piano, bukan?" tanya Neji pada Hinata-_chibi _itu. Aah, ternyata dia adiknya Hinata.

"Gurunya sedang sakit. Jadi, aku tidak latihan." jawab Hanabi singkat.

"Oh. Ya sudah, lebih baik kamu belajar di kamar" perintah Neji.

"Baik," respon Hanabi. Ternyata, dia anak penurut.

Mata Hanabi mengarah padaku. Warna yang sama dengan Hinata, lavender. "Terima kasih, _onii-chan" _ sahutnya.

"Eh?"

"Berkatmu, kakak jadi lebih ceria dari biasanya. Aku—aku sangat menyayangi Hinata_-nee chan. _Terima kasih!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lalu pergi kea rah kamarnya.

"Hmp, sepertinya Hanabi-sama sudah mulai menyukaimu. Bersyukurlah," sahut Neji dan dia mulai berjalan lagi.

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

"Anuu—"

"Ada apa?"

"Neji…sampai kapan kita akan berjalan? Lorong ini panjang sekali. Kita kan sudah berjalan selama 10 menit…" sahutku terengah-engah dan duduk di lantai. Rumah Hyuuga ini—seperti istana Jepang zaman dulu…

"Dasar tukang mengeluh! Kamu sudah istirahat 3 kali! Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" omel Neji dengan nada marah.

"Tapii—" keluhku.

"kamu mau jalan lagi atau lebih baik kupanggil body guard untuk melemparmu sejauh 10 meter, langsung ke depan ruangan Hiashi-sama?" ancam Neji dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"B—baik, tuan…" sahutku kalah.

"Huh. Baiklah—"

Akupun mengangkat kepalaku dan kembali berdiri. Malasnya, aku harus berjalan lagi…

"Kita sudah sampai di ruangan Hiashi-sama" sahut Neji dan membuka pintu sorong di depannya.

"Katamu ruangannya masih 10 meter lagi?!" teriakku kesal.

"Itu hanya sebuah hiperbola untuk orang yang menyebalkan sepertimu," jawab Neji dengan senyuman mengejek.

Orang iniii—! Benar-benar ingin di pukul sampai terkapar apa?!

"Hiashi-sama, Naruto-san sudah datang" sahut Neji dengan nada sopan.

"Hei, masuk!" bisik Neji padakku.

Akupun masuk dan melihat siapa ayah Hinata sebenarnya. Rambutnya panjang, dan bermata lavender sama dengan Hinata. Tapi—senyumnya hangat. Kukira dia orang yang dingin.

"Jadi, kamu Uzumaki Naruto-kun, yah?" tanyanya dan tersenyum padaku. "silahkan duduk"

Akupun duduk dengan posisi duduk ala Jepang—bukan bersila. Awalnya sih, aku mau duduk bersila, tapi tatapan mata Neji yang seram menusuk. Enggak jadi deh.

"Terima kasih, berkatmu, Hinata memiliki senyuman yang hangat. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi ceria. Padahal, awalnya dia hanya anak pendiam dan murung. Terima kasih" sahut Hiashi-san basa-basi.

"Jadi, apa urusanku disini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang sopan. Tusukan mata Neji pun terasa menyerang.

Wajah Hiashi-san berubah murung. Diapun berubah posisi. Dia bersujud padaku. Apa maksudnya?

"Tolonglah Hinata!" serunya.

"Hah?"

"Sudah 3 hari dia tidak membuka matanya! Jadi, tolonglah! Siapa tahu suaramu bisa sampai ke Hinata. Aku, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa—"

"APA MAKSUDMU?!!" teriakku marah dan berdiri.

Hiashi-san dan Neji kaget, tapi mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Kamu ini ayahnya kan?! Orang tuanya! Keluarganya! Seharusnya kamu berusaha sendiri, jangan meminta orang lain terlebih dahulu!!" teriakku penuh amarah.

"Na—Naruto-san, tenang—"

"Selama ini, Hinata terus hidup tanpa perhatianmu yang justru dia butuhkan! Dia selalu berusaha tanpa dorongan orang lain! Meski begitu, dia—dia, selalu tersenyum! Kamu sebagai ayahnya, seharusnya memperhatikan anakmu itu!" lanjutku, masih dengan nada amarah.

"—aku…akan memberitahumu, kenapa aku mengacuhkan Hinata" sahut Hiashi dan kembali duduk.

"Hah?"

"Hinata pernah hampir meninggal, kamu tahu kan? Saat musim dingin bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat Hinata masih berumur 5 tahun, menderita penyakit yang dideritanya sejak lahir. Karena kupikir akan sembuh tak lama, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya" cerita Hiashi. Dia mengambil nafas dan memulai ceritanya lagi.

"Tapi, pada saat aku pulang dari pertemuan dengan perusahaan lain, aku melihat Hinata, dengan wajah merah dan pucat, namun masih tersenyum. Dia memberiku sebuah jimat dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Awalnya, aku hanya tersenyum. Lalu, tiba-tiba—" sahutnya dan berhenti sebentar.

"Hinata pingsan dan tidak terbangun selama 3 hari. Para dokter sudah angkat tangan tentang penyakit Hinata. Tapi, entah mengapa, dengan sebuah kejaiban Hinata bisa terbangun lalu menunjukan senyumnya. Aku pun sadar, saat Hinata masih kecil, aku memaksanya untuk memenangkan beberapa lomba, dan terus belajar. Dia hampir tidak memiliki teman. Dan, mungkin karena itu, dia stress dan mengalami kejadian itu. Aku berpikir, lebih baik aku tidak mempedulikannya agar dia tidak perlu memaksakan dirinya—"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menampar pipi Hiashi dengan kencang. Pipinya pun terlihat merah.

"Kamu itu ayah yang memuakkan. Justru, justru karena kamu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, Hinata jadi tambah murung!" sahutku marah.

"Tapi—kalau aku—"

"KAMU ITU BODOH ATAU APA?!!" teriakku lepas kontrol. Aku menggenggam kerah bajunya dan membuatnya melihat wajah marahku. "Hinata memerlukan perhatianmu! Dia bisa hidup tanpa penyakit itu jika kamu mencintainya sebagai anak! Bodoh!!"

"—Dia benar, ayah," sahut suara dari belakang Neji—Hanabi.

"Ha—Hanabi?"

"Kakak…aku selalu mendengarnya menangis jika ayah menacuhkannya. Meskipun dia terlihat tegar, di dalam hatinya, Kakak sangat rapuh…" jelas Hanabi.

"Kamu dengar? Hinata memerlukanmu!" sahutku.

"Aku—"

"Ayolah, sekarang, Hinata harus mengkahiri fantasi Cinderella-nya." sahutku dan menghampiri Hiashi-san. Dia tampak menangis.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun…" isaknya.

"Hm,"

_**---Fantasi sang Gadis---**_

_**End of Chapter**_

Chap 6! Udah masuk permasalahan Hinata~

ada yang tanya dari mana aku dapat lirik lagu yang muncul di chapter 5/4, itu murni buatanku. Ahaha, kerjaan pas bete dengerin guru ngejelasin hal gak jelas. Maaf kalau chapter ini agak berantakan, yah.

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap terakhiiir! Ya ampun, panjang bangeeeet

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Harmony with Sorrow © Tsukioka Nagisa

Read, Enjoy and Review!

**Harmony with Sorrow**

_Akhirnya, cahaya itu mulai bersinar…_

-

-

**Last Chapter: Tempat Dimana Kita Berada**

Aku melihat Hinata tertidur tanpa suara di kamar rumah sakit.

Begitu menyakitkan, pedih, dan…

kesepian—

"HINATA!" teriak Hiashi-san panik dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Hiashi-sama langsung menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Akupun menghampirinya.

Wajah Hinata yang kutahu—ceria dan selalu tersenyum, kini berubah menjadi wajah yang diam dan pucat. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menahan rasa sedih saat melihat wajah Hinata itu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang suster berambut coklat dan dicepol dua itu memasuki kamar Hinata.

"Ah—Hiashi-san?" sahut suster itu. "anda sedang menjenguk Hinata-chan?"

"A—ah, Tenten-san, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Hiashi-san pada suster itu—Tenten.

"Hm…keadaanya sedikit membaik. Tapi, dia masih dalam kondisi kritis. Kalau dia tidak segera bangun, bisa-bisa dia—"

Suster Tenten itu mengatakan hal yang menakutkan; 'meninggal'. Tanpa sadar, keringatku bercucuran dan tanpa pikir, aku langsung berlari dari tempat itu.

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

Aku membanting pintu _flat _ku, langsung berlari ke kamar dan menguncinya. Tanpa mempedulikan suara Shika dan Kakashi-san yang memanggilku. Aku hanya bisa duduk lemas, memikirkan keadaan Hinata saat ini.

Ini baru pertama kalinya aku peduli terhadap hidup seseorang—setelah kejadian keluargaku itu. Aku—aku takut. Aku takut kehilangan kehilangan Hinata. Aku takut kehilangan seseorang yang selalu tersenyum padaku.

"Oi, Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Shika setelah mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"—kkh, tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku berbohong.

"Tapi suaramu seperti ingin menangis" sahut Shika.

"Sudah, diam. Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," sahutku ketus.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku kan temanmu. Waktu itu, aku menceritakanmu tentang Temari, kan? Sekarang, ini giliranmu" sahut Shika.

"—baiklah,"

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

Wajah Shika pucat.

Ya, itulah reaksinya ketika aku menceritakan hal ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangisi seseorang yang bukan keluargaku—entah kenapa aku merasa, kehilangan Hinata adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk Hinata?" tanya Shika setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Tidak tahu," jawabku tegas. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan senyumnya"

Tampang Shika sedikit terkejut dan senyum mulai mengembang di wajahnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa dia mengeluarkan senyuman usil.

"Ooh, begitu yah. Ternyata kamu bisa melupakan Sakura" sahut Shika dengan nada usil.

"Hah?"

"Jaga Hinata baik-baik, dasar bodoh!" sahut Shika dan keluar dari kamarku.

Tetap saja, aku tidak mengerti.

Menjaga Hinata? Melupakan Sakura?

Aduuuh! Jangan membuat otak bodohku ini makin bodoh dong!

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

Sudah seminggu sejak Hinata masih tertidur.

Setiap hari, saat pulang sekolah. Atau saat aku memiliki waktu luang, aku mengujungi Hinata, mengajaknya ngobrol, meski dia masih menutup matanya, aku yakin, suaraku sampai padanya.

Aku mengurusi Hinata setiap hari. Membawa Kakashi-san, Shika, Sakura dan Sasuke. Kamar itu penuh dengan gelak tawa. Kamar yang awalnya sepi dan menyedihkan, menjadi hidup lagi. Apakah suara dan tawa ini sampai padamu, Hinata?

"Hei, Hinata. Tebak, aku dipecat di pekerjaanku. Mungkin karena aku sering bolos. Karena itu, aku akan bersamamu setiap hari—" sahutku menggenggam tangan Hinata di tengah gelak tawa itu.

"Jadi, bangunlah. Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi" bisikku.

Tiba-tiba, gelak tawa itu berhenti. Kakashi-san, Shika, Sakura dan Sasuke berkumpul di sekitar tempat tidur Hinata.

"Iya, Hinata-chan, bangunlah. Kita ada disini untukmu" sahut Kakashi-san.

"Bangun, Hinata. Kamu tidak sendirian" tambah Shika.

"Benar! Meski aku baru kenal denganmu, aku ingin menjadi temanmu, hinata-chan!" sahut Sakura.

"Kalau Sakura berkata begitu, kau harus bangun," tambah Sasuke.

Aku melihat ke sekitar. Suara mereka seperti sebuah 'kekuatan'. Sebuah 'kekuatan' yang membuat 'kebahagiaan'.

Air mata.

Air mata Hinata menetes, meskipun mata Hinata tidak terbuka. Meski aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi ini berarti suara kita sampai ke Hinata!

Aku, saking bahagianya sampai meneteskan air mata. Kini, aku mengerti apa arti perkataan Shika. Aku mengerti.

Aku, tentang Hinata…

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

"Oh, Naruto-kun mengujungi Hinata dari ini?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

Aku berbalik, dan disanalah aku menemukan Hiashi-san bersama Hanabi yang membawa sebuket bunga tulip.

"Hm, aku akan mengujunginya setiap hari…" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Padahal sekarang hari Minggu. Kamu sangat peduli dengan Hinata, yah?" tanya Hiashi-san dan menaruh buket bunga itu disisi tempat tidur Hinata.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Hinata adalah orang yang memeberi tahuku arti hidup, dan orang yang selalu tersenyum padaku.

"Naruto-nii chan…" panggil Hanabi.

"Ada apa, Hanabi?" tanyaku.

"Kalau Hinata-nee chan bangun, apa yang akan Naruto-nii chan lakukan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Hah?" sahutku bingung.

"Hanabi, jangan membuat Naruto-kun bingung!" sahut Hiashi-san dan mengambil minum.

"Itu…kalau Hinata-nee chan bangun, apakah Naruto-nii chan akan memeluknya?" tanyanya.

"HAH?!" teriakku kaget.

"PRRT!" sembur Hiashi-san yang sedang minum.

Anak SD seperti dia menanyakan hal seperti ini? Ya ampun, pakai apa dia didik?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hanabi.

"Eeh—ituu—bukan urusan anak SD!" sahutku dengan wajah memerah.

"Ha—Hanabi, dari mana kamu tahu tentang adegan seperti itu?" tanya Hiashi-san yang terlihat lemas.

"Dari TV drama!" jawab Hanabi polos.

Muka Hiashi-san tampak lemas. Memang susah mengurus anak perempuan. Kalau aku punya anak perempuan suatu hari, apakah akan menjadi seperti ini yah?

_**---Harmony with Sorrow---**_

Musim semi sudah berganti menjadi musim panas.

Pohon Sakura yang berwarna pink indah berganti warna.

Aku, mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang diduduki oleh gadis yang selalu tersenyum padaku—Hinata di bawah deretan pohon sakura. Bukannya Hinata jadi pincang, tapi kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk berjalan lama.

Ya, Hinata sudah terbangun. Di akhir musim semi, saat kelopak bunga sakura turun, Hinata kembali membuka matanya. Dia hidup.

Banyak air mata keluar saat Hinata terbangun. Hiashi-san, begitu Hinata terbangun, langsung memeluknya dan mengucapkan 'maaf' berkali-kali. Hinaat awalnya kaget, tapi dia langsung tersenyum.

Hanabi pun begitu. Air matanya keluar sangat deras dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Keluarga yang bahagia, akhirnya.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" sahutku.

"Naruto-kun diundang ayah untuk makan malam hari ini. Naruto-kun harus ikut, yah?" sahut Hinata dan tersenyum padaku.

"Hm, tentu saja" jawabku tersenyum.

"Syukurlah!" sahut Hinata.

Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali membuka mulutku.

"Hi—Hinata, ada yang ingin kukatakan—"

"Hm, apa itu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada penasaran.

"Itu—eeng—kalau kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Akupun kembali berbicara, "Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Aku—aku ingin kamu berada disisiku…"

Hinata diam. Lalu, tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak, untuk mengusap air matanya. Hinatapun menengok padaku, tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Dan, awalku dengan Hinata dimulai, dibawah deretan pohon sakura ini, di tempat kita berada…

**--- T H E E N D ---**

Fanfic pertama saia tamat deh…

Tapi, ini bukan berarti tamat bener loh. Saia akan buat sekuelnya: **Another Harmony with Sorrow. **Tapi, sekuel ini enggak akan muncul cepat, mungkin akan saya selingi dengan fanfic lain.

Makasih untuk yang sudah nge-review ataupun hanya membaca, saya akan berusaha membuat fanfic yang lebih bagus lagi! Yooosh!


End file.
